


Nott's Rage

by TwinVax



Series: Nott's Classes [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, barbarian!nott, mild depiction of a hurt eagle, mild violence, totem of the eagle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott doesn't rage from anger, but from fear.





	Nott's Rage

Her clan didn’t like her, but they appreciated the fact she was strong. She still was bad at every job they gave her that should have been easy with her power. They thought her power came from being angry, the first time she raged and accidentally hurt some humans, and did their hardest to anger her at any opportunity.

She’d been afraid. She holds onto her fear and uses it to do better at protecting herself, but she never wanted to be angry. She never wanted to be a barbarian or a monster like the others were. Her fear brings out her rage, and it’s hard for her to control and she hates it. 

She isn’t useful as a scout or a hunter, and even when they force her to attack villages, she doesn’t, but the torturer has use of her. The torturer figured if she wouldn’t hurt people, she’d have fun hurting the animal they caught for their own fun. 

The eagle she had seen watching her for a week hadn’t been beautiful when she had seen it with her new boss, its feathers half gone and wings broken along with most of the rest of it. It seemed only right to put it out of it’s misery as fast as possible. 

The look of it lingered with her, and when she was told to get information out of the halfling, she asked for him to make her a wood carving of an eagle for her first. She kept that totem with her even as she ran from her clan, hoping Yeza managed to escape and live himself. 

After, she knew the eagle stayed with her, as long as she had the little statue. It would never leave her, just like the rage that came with her fear wouldn’t. 

She’d try and use it to protect and defend the people she loved best she could, instead of what her clan had tried to force her to become. Protecting people with her fear instead of hurting them would be useful. 

She’d protect them, like an eagle would it’s chicks. 


End file.
